SWOT Analizi
SWOT < SWOT Analizi < Türkiye'de sağlık hizmetlerinin durumu swot analizi (Tübitak) SWOT Analizi nedir? Kurumsal yapının bir takım kriterlere tabi tutularak incelenmesi teknikleri, modern iş yönetiminin elinden düşmeyen araçlarıdır. Bu sayede o kurumun şu anki durumu, doğru işleyip işlemediği kolaylıkla belirlenmiş olur. Bu tekniklerden biri olan "SWOT Analizi", firmanızın kurumsal işlerliği, rekabet gücü, sektördeki konumu, piyasadaki dış tehditlerin varlığı vs. gibi iç ve dış değerlendirmelerin yapılabildiği en etkili değerlendirme yöntemlerinden biridir. Destek ve kredi bekleyen KOBİ´lere yönelik KOSGEB´den yakın zaman önce yapılan ve belli ölçüde sitem içeren "Biz firmaların swot analizini çıkaralım, siz firmanızla ilgili doğru bilgileri vermeyin, sonra da kredi isteyin" şeklindeki demeçten sonra SWOT analizi konusunda kamuoyunda bir bilgilenme isteği oluştu. Bu yönetim analiz ve tekniği ile ilgili bilgi vermek istiyoruz bu yüzden. Kurumsal strateji ve konumlanma açısından başvurulan bir yöntem olan SWOT analizi, ilk başta ifade edildiği gibi, firma, kurum, örgüt vs. gibi bir organizasyonun iç-dış durumunun etraflıca incelenip değerlendirildiği bir analiz uygulamasıdır. SWOT kelimesinin açılımı ise İngilizce olarak, S- Strength (Kurumun olumlu ve güçlü olan özelliklerinin belirlenmesi) W- Weakness (Kurumun olumsuz veya zayıf olan özelliklerinin belirlenmesi) O- Opportunity (Kurumun içte ve dışta sahip olduğu fırsatları belirtmektedir) T- Threat (Kurumun etrafındaki olası tehlike, risk ve piyasa tehditlerini belirtmektedir) 4 kapsamlı bir analiz alanını ifade etmektedir. Kısaca SWOT analizi, iç ve dış durum değerlendirmesini içeren ve yönetim açısından şu an ki konumu ve önünü görebilme açılarından büyük kolaylık sağlayan stratejik bir yönetim uygulamasıdır. Kurumlar için SWOT analizinin iki önemli faydası vardır: Birinci fayda, kurumun şu anki mevcut konumunun ne olduğunu net şekilde ortaya dökmesidir. S ve W harfleri olarak ifade edilen analizin ilk kısmı, bu durumun yani kurumun güçlü ve zayıf yönlerinin, olumlu-olumsuz iş akışı ya da performansının belirlenmesi, o kuruma "kendisini bilmesi" gibi önemli bir edinim ve bilgi sağlar. O ve T harfleri ile belirtilen analizin ikinci bölümü ise daha çok dışsal etkileri, piyasadaki oluşumu, kurumun burada olası fırsat ve tehditlere karşı "ne yapabileceğinin" bir analizidir. Yani ikinci kısım, şu anı değil, gelecekteki olası gelişmelere yönelik bir durum değerlendirmesini içerir, bu açıdan biraz daha tahmine ve öznel verilere dayanır. Bu anlamda SWOT Analizi, 4 kapsamı içeren 2 yönlü (hem iç hem dış) bir analiz tekniğidir. SWOT Analizinin her iki yönde de kurumsal işlerliği ortaya koyması açısından o kuruma büyük olanak sağladığını ifade etmiştik. Fakat bu olanağın iyi biçimde değerlendirilmesi, firmanın iç yapısı ve iş akışının, çalışanların durumunun, çevresel ortam ve çalışma düzeninin, teknoloji düzeyinin, müşteri profilinin, kurum kültürünün, performans değerlerinin, bilgi akışının ve diğer tüm unsurların dikkate alınması gerekir. Aksi takdirde, eksik bilgi ve yetersiz analiz verileriyle firma için gerçek sonuçlara ulaşmak ve başarılı olmak imkansızlaşabilmektedir. SWOT Analizinde iç-dış durum değerleri SWOT Analizinde temel başarı, doğru soruyu sorup, bu soruya doğru cevabı verebilmekte yatar. Örneğin değerlendirmenin ilk kısmı olan "mevcut durumun", güçlü ve zayıf yanların belirlenmesi sürecinde değerlendirmesi gereken faktörlerin seçimi ve bunlara ait değerlerin doğru olarak belirlenmesi çok önemlidir. Söz gelimi herhangi bir firma için bu mevcut durum değerleri söyle belirlenebilir ve burada belirlenen faktörler analizde sorulacak sorular olarak listelenir. Örneğin güçlü ve olumlu yönleri belirleme kısmında; Güçlü bir lidere ve yetenekli yöneticilere sahip miyiz? Yeni ve bize faydası olan teknolojileri kullanıyor muyuz? Yeni ürün ve yeni stratejiler (inovasyon) geliştirebiliyor muyuz? Bilgi ve becerisi yüksek çalışanlara sahip miyiz ? ve bunlara eklenebilecek yeni sorularla içsel güç ve başarı durumu yani SWOT Analizinin "S" bölümü analiz edilmiş olur. Benzer şekilde; Kurumsal yapıda stratejik bir hedefleme eksikliği var mıdır? Lider, yönetici ve çalışanların yetenek ve bilgilerinde bir yetersizlik söz konusu mudur? Ar-Ge (araştırma ve geliştirme)ye verilen önem ne ölçüde? Kurum kültürümüzde aşınma ya da eksiklik söz konusu mu? Satış, pazarlama, ürün ya da hizmet kalitesi ve verimliliğimizde düşüklük var mı? vs. gibi içsel yapının zayıf ve olumsuz yönlerinin (W bölümü) tespit edilmesine yönelik sorular listelenir. Dışsal göstergeler ise "O" ile simgelenen potansiyel dışsal fırsatlar ve "T" ile simgelenen tehlikelerden oluşur. Bu kısımlar için değerlendirmeye alınacak değerleri şöyle özetleyebiliriz; Örneğin fırsat yaratan değerleri, Teknoloji ve iç-dış pazarlarda oluşan değişimler Devletin, hükümetin ya da uluslararası kurumların (AB gibi) politikalarındaki değişiklikler Ülkedeki ekonomik ve sosyo-kültürel yapıdaki gelişmeler Tehdit ve risk yaratan değerleri ise, Kurum olarak karşılaşabileceğimiz engeller nelerdir ? Mevcut ve potansiyel rakiplerimiz ne yapmaktalar? Ürün ve hizmet üretirken, iç ve dış sektörde iş, ürün veya hizmet standartları değişmekte mi ? Durmadan ilerleyen ve değişen teknoloji piyasadaki konumumuzu tehdit ediyor mu ? Nakit durumumuzu zora sokacak finansal sorunlarımız var mı ? olarak belirtebiliriz. SWOT Analizinin etkinliği ve başarısı analiz çeşitliliğine bağlı SWOT analizinden beklenen yararı elde etmek, değerlendirmenin anlamlı ve doğru sonuçlar çıkarması ve buna bağlı olarak kurumsal yapının iç-dış durumunun belirlenmesi; SWOT analizinde değerlendirmeye alınan faktörlerin değerlerinin, çok sayıda başka analizle desteklenmesine bağlıdır. Şöyle ki; eğer çevresel fırsatları SWOT analizinde değerlendirmek istiyorsak, örneğin müşteri istek ve düşüncelerinin belirlenmesi için "müşteri analizi" yapılmalıdır. Burada çıkacak müşteri beklentileri değerleri, fırsatlar hanesine yazılabilmelidir. Benzer şekilde risk ve tehditler değerlendirilmesi isteniyorsa iç ve dış pazarlardaki rekabet yapısını ve rakiplerin gücünü belirlemek için "rekabet analizi" mutlaka yapılmalıdır, burada çıkan değerler de tehdit ve riskler bölümüne yazılabilmelidir. Benzer şekilde piyasa yapısını öğrenmek için "pazar analizi", sosyo-ekonomik ve demografik yapıyı belirlemek, devletin ekonomi yönetimi politikalarını değerlendirmek için "çevre analizi", kurumun kendi iç durum ve performansını öğrenmek için "performans analizi", kurumun içinde bulunduğu piyasadaki faaliyet alanlarının genişliği ile ilgili "stratejik seçeneklerin belirlenmesi" gibi çok sayıda analiz ve teknikle SWOT analizi için yeteri veri ve bilgi akıtılmalıdır. Kısaca özetlersek SWOT analizi, bu gibi birbirinden bağımsız ve farklı analizlerle beslenen büyük bir ırmak gibi olmalıdır. Ne kadar çeşitli ve yüksek hacimli bilgi ve veri akıtan analizler devreye sokulup kapsamlı veriler elde edilebilirse, SWOT analizinde oluşacak sonuçlar da çok daha net olacak, kurum yöneticilerine şu an ve gelecek için daha net öngörüler ve sağlıklı bir perspektif kazandırabilecektir. SWOT Analizi Örneği - Starbucks Hakan Uyanık tarafından yazıldı 1971 yılında ingilizce öğretmeni Jerry Baldwin, tarih öğretmeni Zev Siegel ve yazar Gordon Bowker tarafından Amerika Birleşik Devletleri’nin Seattle eyaletinde kurulan Starbucks, 2006 yılı sonunda 8 milyar dolara yaklaşan cirosuyla ve 12,440 lokasyonuyla sektörünün en büyük şirketidir. Starbucks SWOT Analizi 1971 yılında ingilizce öğretmeni Jerry Baldwin, tarih öğretmeni Zev Siegel ve yazar Gordon Bowker tarafından Amerika Birleşik Devletleri’nin Seattle eyaletinde kurulan Starbucks, 2006 yılı sonunda 8 milyar dolara yaklaşan cirosuyla ve 12,440 lokasyonuyla sektörünün en büyük şirketidir. 2006 yılı içinde 2,199 yeni mağaza daha açılmıştır, Kuzey Amerika dışında ilk lokasyonunu 1996 yılında Tokyo’da açan şirketin 1998 yılında girdiği İngiltere pazarında kasım 2005 itibariyle Londra’da bulunan Starbucks sayısı Manhattan’ı geçmiştir. Türkiye’de Starbucks’ın temsil hakları Shaya A.Ş. ye aittir. Starbucks Coffee tüm dünyada olduğu gibi Türkiye’de de bayilik sistemiyle çalışmamaktadır. Tüm mağazalar Shaya merkez yönetimi tarafından açılmakta, işletilmekte ve denetlenmektedir.Ülkemizde hali hazırda Ankara,Aydın, Balıkesir, Bursa, İstanbul ve İzmir’de toplam 63 şubesi (İstanbul 45, Ankara 7, İzmir 6, Bursa 2, Aydın 2, Balıkesir 1) bulunan Starbucks’ın örnek bir SWOT analizini aşağıda bulabilirsiniz. Güçlü Yönler Starbucks 2006 yılı sonunda 7.8 milyar dolar satış performansı ve 600 milyon dolarlık net karıyla son derece karlı ve güçlü bir şirkettir. Dünya çapında 38 farklı ülkede 12440 farklı noktada müşterilerine kaliteli ürünler ve hizmet sunarak iyi vakit geçirmelerini amaç edinmiş şirketin güçlü ve pozitif bir marka imajı vardır. Fortune Dergisi’ nin çalışılabilecek en iyi 100 şirket araştırmasında 16. sırada yer alan şirket çalışan memnuniyetine önem vermektedir.(2007) Şirket etik değerlere son derece önem vermektedir. Şirketin misyonunda işinin her yönünde çevresel liderlik rolünü üstlenmeyi vaat eden tanımlar bulunmaktadır. Zayıf Yönler Starbucks’ın dünya çapında yeni ürün geliştirme ve yaratıcılığa dayalı bir ünü vardır. Şirket her ne kadar Arge’ye yoğun yatırım yapsa da yenilikçiliğinin zamanla duraksamasına karşı savunmasızdır. Firmanın direk kendisinin yönettiği 7,102 şubesinin 5,668 i ABD sınırları içindeyken 1,434 tanesi diğer ülke sınırları içinde yer almaktadır. 5,338 ortaklık şubesinin ise 3,168 tanesi ABD de 2,170 tanesi diğer ülkelerdedir. Bu da Starbucks’ın 3/4 ünün ABD’de de faaliyet gösterdiğini diğer ülkelerde zayıf kaldığını göstermektedir. Firma kahve çekirdeği perakendeciliğindeki rekabet avantajına bağlıdır ve bu onları zamanla ihtiyaca bağlı olarak ortaya çıkabilecek başka sektörlere doğru farklılaşmalarını yavaşlatacaktır. Fırsatlar Starbucks fırsatları değerlendirme konusunda son derece hızlı ve başarılı bir şirkettir. 2004 yılında Hewlett-Packard işbirliğiyle Santa Monica’da müşterilerinin kendi müzik cd lerini oluşturabilecekleri cd yakım servisine başlamışlardır. Bazı şubelerinde kahvaltı için hem soğuk hem de sıcak sandviç sunulmaktadır. Daha önce bir zayıflık olarak bahsettiğimiz ABD ağırlıklı şubeleşmesini global çapta genişletebilmek için önünde çok önemli fırsatlar ve büyük bir pazar bulunmaktadır. Bunu kısmen de olsa İngiltere pazarında başarmışlardır; ancak pazarın büyüklüğü düşünülürse pastadaki dilimlerini genişletebilmeleri için doğru açılımlar yapabilirler. Tehditler Kahve sektörünün büyüyüp büyümeyeceği, veya yerinde saymayacağı veyahut kahvenin yerine bambaşka ürünlerin almayacağını kimse bilemeyeceği için bu risk her zaman vardır. Fakat trend itibariyle düşünürsek böyle bir tehdit yazmaya da biliriz. Kahve ve süt ürünlerindeki maliyet artışları Starbucks’a ek maliyet olarak yansıyacağı için satışların düşmesine veya daha az kar elde etmeye yolabilir. Starbucks’ın kurulduğu tarihten bu güne kadar sektöründe elde ettiği başarı ve kazanç müteşebbisleri bu alana doğru yöneltmiş ve pazara bir çok rakip girmiştir. Giderek kızışan rekabet her firma için olduğu gibi Starbucks için de önemli bir tehdittir. Kaynaklar: MarketingTeacher Starbucks Tanımlayıcı Kelimeler: Starbucks, Swot Analizi Aynı tanımlayıcı kelimelere sahip diğer yazıları görmek için ilgilendiğiniz tanımlayıcı kelimenin üstüne tıklayınız. Bu yazıdan alıntı yapacaksanız lütfen okuyunuz! Yeni yazı eklendiğinde beni haberdar et E-posta Adresiniz: Bu yazıya benzer diğer yazılar SWOT Analizi Nedir? Nasıl Yapılır? SWOT Analizi Örneği - Wal-Mart PPC reklamcılık Arama Motorlarının Gözüne Girmek - Anahtar Kelime Seçimi ve Vurgulaması Rasgele seçilmiş 5 yazı Internet çağında E-pazarlama PPC reklamcılık Vodafone geliyooor Açık iletişim, açık çay İşte yeniden... « Önceki Yazı : SWOT Analizi Örneği - Wal-MartHenry Needle & Oğulları’ndan Büyük Cepler : Sonraki Yazı » Bu yazı ile ilgili 56 yorum var Yorum sahibi : adil ece 28 Mart 2007 , 12:06 am Sn.Yetkili; Aşağıdaki firma ile ilgili e-dönüşüm süreci içerisindeki swot analizini nasıl yapabiliriz. Yardımlarınızı esirgemeyeceğinizi umar,saygılar sunarım… ABC AŞ. seramik ürünleri üreten bir firmadır. İnşaat malzemeleri sektöründe bir satıcı iken 1996 yılında inşaat malzemeleri üretimine geçmiştir. 1996 yılında 40 metre boyundaki tünel fırınlarla üretime başlamıştır.1996 eylülünde yeni yanma sistemleri getirilmiştir. İşletmede klozet, lavabo, rezervuar, aksesuar üretilmektedir. Firma kışın belirli bir stok seviyesinde yazın talep ağırlıklı çalışmaktadır. 13’ü beyaz yaka, 82’si mavi yaka olmak üzere toplam 95 çalışanı vardır. Ürün yelpazesi 7 yıl garantili olmak üzere aşağıdaki gibidir. LAVABO+AYAK; tezgah üstü lavabo, tezgah altı lavabo, oval lavabo, etajerli lavabo, kristal lavabo, prizma lavabo. KLOZET+REZERVUAR; prizma klozet, zümrüt klozet, kristal klozet, SABUNLUK KAĞITLIK SÜNGERLİK PİSUAR KÜLLÜK Firmaya ait satış miktarları, TEMMUZ 2006 = 20.383 adet, AĞUSTOS 2006 = 22.716 adet, EYLÜL 2006 = 19.861 adet, 3 AY TOPLAM = 62.960 adettir. Firmaya ait diğer bilgiler ise şu şekildedir. Yeni Bir Ürün Yapılma Aşamaları: Diğer firmaların ürünlerinden esinlenerek yeni ürün ortaya konması Örnek ürün teknik resmi alınır Teknik resimden model ürün çıkarılır Örnek ürün üzerinde rötuşlar yapılır. Nihai şekli verilir Model ürün yardımıyla model kalıp yapılır. Çıkan kalıptan deneme dökümü yapılır. Çıkan mamulün teknik özellikleri test edilir. Onaylanmazsa eksiklikler kalıp üzerinde giderilir. Kabul görürse teksir kalıp yapılır. Teksirden dökümhane için iş kalıbı yapılır. Reklam Çalışmaları : 1. Ulusal Ve Uluslar Arası Fuarlar Antalya Fuarı(Aralık 2005) Moskova Fuarı(Kasım 2005) 2. 2006’dan İtibaren Dizi Televizyon Programı Sponsorluğu. Müşteri portföyü, toplam satışın %65 yerli piyasaya, %35 ihracata olmaktadır. Ürün ihraç edilen ülkeler, Fas, Yunanistan, Bosna-Hersek, Makedonya, Angola, Kazakistan, Kırgızistan, Ukrayna. İç piyasada satışlar Bölge Bayilikleri ile yürütülmektedir. 2006’dan itibaren satışlar tek firma üzerinden yapılmaktadır. Yorum sahibi : Hakan Uyanık 28 Mart 2007 , 11:48 am Sayın Adil Ece, Verdiğiniz bilgiler doğrultusunda hazırlayacağımız bir SWOT Analizi mail yoluyla tarafınıza ulaştırılacaktır en kısa zaman içinde. Soruman.com adına iyi günler dileriz. Yorum sahibi : murat baktır 31 Mart 2007 , 5:06 pm Adil Ece inin örnek olayının SWOT Analizi rica etsem bana da gönderebilrimisiniz şimdiden çok teşekkürler… Yorum sahibi : nese gul 4 Nisan 2007 , 11:08 am bu konu ile ilgili yardımcı olurmusunuz? Yorum sahibi : pınar elbil 6 Nisan 2007 , 12:53 pm Sayın Hakan Uyanık, adil ecenin istediği e-dönüşüm sürecindeki swot analizini benim mailimede ulaştırımısınız? Teşekkür ederim. Yorum sahibi : levent 7 Nisan 2007 , 9:08 pm sayın hakan uyanık; yukarıdaki örnekte inşaat malzemeleri satan şirketin swot analizini mail yoluyla bana da gönderebilir misiniz? şimdiden tşk eder, iyi günler dilerim Yorum sahibi : Murat Yüksel 8 Nisan 2007 , 6:03 pm sayın hakan bey benin swot analiz hakkında bir odevim var fakat sadece guclu yonler tehdıtler zayıf yonler fırsatlardan olumuyor bırazdaha kapsam ıstıyor mesala firmanın faliyet alanları, iş hedefleri,iletişim hedefleri,hedefkitle,sosyal paydaşlar, firmanın mesajları,hedef kitle üzerindeki davranış degişikliği,iletişim amaçları ,kıritik başarı faktörleri,kırıtik risk faktörleri ve iletişim hedefleri ölçme değerlendirme adı altındaki konu başlıklarıyla ilgili elinizde herhangi iki firmanın swotunu benimle paylaşırsanız sevinirim. Yorum sahibi : Hakan Uyanık 8 Nisan 2007 , 11:53 pm ABC A.Ş. Swot analizi çalışması belirttiğiniz mail adreslerinize gönderilmiştir, umarım yardımcı olabilmişizdir. Sayın Murat Yüksel size de mail attım fakat sanırım mail adresinizi yanlış girmişsiniz gönderim başarısız oldu, mail adresinizi düzeltirseniz size de yardımcı olmaya çalışırım. İlginiz için soruman.com ekibi adına teşekkür ederim. Yorum sahibi : altug 14 Eylül 2007 , 4:46 pm iyi günler TAV havaalanları holdingle ilgili İngilizce SWOT analize ihtiyacım var yardımcı olursanız sevinirim teşekkürler Yorum sahibi : Aslı 11 Kasım 2007 , 1:24 pm Hakan Bey; acaba banada yollayabilirmisiniz? ABC A.Ş. Swot analizi çalışması belirttiğiniz mail adreslerinize gönderilmiştir, umarım yardımcı olabilmişizdir. Yorum sahibi : SUAT KAVGACI 17 Kasım 2007 , 4:27 pm ABC firmasının SWOT analizi bu dönem de bizden istendi. rica etsem bu analizi bana da gönderebilirmisiniz. Yorum sahibi : gokhan tuncbacak 20 Kasım 2007 , 5:08 pm lütfen yukarıdaki inşaat malzemeleri ileilgili swot analizini banada yollayabilirmisiniz Yorum sahibi : saadet 1 Aralık 2007 , 11:57 am Merhaba benim bir swot analizi ödevi hazırlamam gerekiyor ama öğretmenim istediği oldukça kapsamlı… Aslında Birkaç firma vardı hazırlayabileceğğima ama bilirsinizki swot analizleri şirket bilgileri açısından çok önemli olduğu için her firma vermiyor. Bununla ilgili nasıl bir çalışma yapabilirim. Mesela Öğretmenin uzak çevre analazi, yeni yatırımalar ve iç çevre analizi adı altında 3 başlıkta konuyu tamamlamış ama tabiii bu başlıklarınların altındada devam etirdiği sorular var. Bu konu ile ilgili mail adresimden bana ulaşırsanız tam olarak ne kapsamda bişi istediğini daha ayrıntılı söyleyebilirim ve yardımcı olursanız çok sevenirim. iyi çalışmalar…. Yorum sahibi : canan 16 Aralık 2007 , 1:27 pm mrb ben canan.Benim de diğer arkadaşlarımın ödevlerine benzer bir ödevim var.ets tur öperatörünü incelemem gerekiyor.Kapsamlı bir ödev bu.Bana yardımcı oursanız sevinirim.1.Swot Analizi, 2.senaryo geliştirme(a-normal senaryo b-iyimser senaryo c-kötümser senaryo), 3. stratejik alternatifler geliştirme(geliştirdiğimiz senaryolar esas alınarak her birinin gerçekleşmesi durumunda stratejimiz ne olacak, ona göre alternatifler belirler, 4. 3′deki stratejik alternatıflere uygun amaç, hedef ve performans kriteri yazıcaz. bunlar 10 sayfaya civarı olucak. Yorum sahibi : selin 24 Aralık 2007 , 6:25 pm merhabalar.benim de swot analiziyle ilgili bir ödevim var.yardımcı olursanız çok sevinirim.küçük ölçekli,orta ölçekli ve büyük ölçelki işletmelerin swot analizleri gerekiyor.bunlara birer analiz gönderirseniz çok sevinirim fakat biraz ayrıntılı bi analiz istiyorlar.işletmenin ekonomik,politik,sosyal ve teknolojik açıdan fırsatları,tehtitleri ve alternatifleri isteniyor.ayrıca vizyonları misyonları da gerekiyor.bana yardım ederseniz çok sevinirim.biraz fazla oldu 3 işletme istedim sizden ama çok aradım bulamadım.mailinizi sabırsızla bekliyorum.şimdiden çok teşekkür ederim.. Yorum sahibi : derya 28 Aralık 2007 , 9:49 am merhaba, bir işletmenin swot analizini yaparken uzak çevre analizinde : politik , ekonomik, sosyal , teknolojik fırsatları tehditleri ve alternatifleri ni nasıl açıklaya bilirim. Aslında 3 ana başlık altında hazırlamam gerekiyor. 1- Uzak çevre analizi 2- Yeni yatırımlar 3- İç Çevre Analizi bu konuda yardımlarınız bekliyorum.Teşekkürler Yorum sahibi : Hilal 29 Aralık 2007 , 8:15 pm merhaba ben hilal benim bir swot analizi ödevi hazırlamam gerekiyor.Yönetim kuramlarını yöneticiye biçtikleri pozisyondan hareketle kıyaslayınız. Kendi belirleyeceğiniz bir örgüte (kamu ya da özel sektörden) ilişkin bir swot analizi örneği hazırlayınız.ödevin konusu 2 ayrı maddeden oluşuyor ben bu konu hakkında nasıl bir yol izlemeliyim kısa sürede yetiştirmem gerekiyor bu konu hakkında bana yardımcı olursanız sevinirim. iyi çalışmalar Yorum sahibi : Hikmet 5 Şubat 2008 , 12:25 am Merhaba, Sigorta sirketlerinde ornek SWOT analizi varsa , lutfen yardimci ola bilirmisiniz? Ayri ayri departmanlarda, ve ya tum sirket ichin Guclu,zayif taraflari,firsat ve tehditleri ortaya chikarmamiz ichin ornek sorular, iyi ve ya kotu senatyolar… Bu gibi konularda yardimci olrsaniz memnun olurum. Onceden tesekkurler Yorum sahibi : efe 23 Mart 2008 , 11:19 pm merhaba cok nitelikli ince ve detaycı bir sayfa hazırlamıssınız helal olsun yani turk rakısı ile ilgili bir swot analizi varsa lütfen yardımcı olabilir ve mail atabillirseniz sevinirim iyi calışmalar Yorum sahibi : zeliha 27 Mart 2008 , 8:26 pm slm, sayfanız çok güzel çok beğendm.benimde mado swot analizi ödevim var bu konuda bana yardımcı olurmusunuz? çok teşekkür ederim şimdiden :) Yorum sahibi : Hakan Uyanık 28 Mart 2008 , 10:52 am Merhabalar, Son zamanlardaki iş ve okul yoğunluğumdan dolayı maalesef isteklerinize haziran ayına kadar cevap vermeyeceğim. Kolay gelsin. Yorum sahibi : Zeynep 14 Nisan 2008 , 1:04 am Sayın Hakan Uyanık, Yukarıda belirtilen ABC A.Ş. Swot analizi çalışmasını bana da yollayabilir misiniz? Teşekkürler… Yorum sahibi : saadettin 1 Mayıs 2008 , 9:41 pm merhabalar.benim de swot analiziyle ilgili bir ödevim var.yardımcı olursanız çok sevinirim.küçük ölçekli,orta ölçekli ve büyük ölçelki işletmelerin swot analizleri gerekiyor.bunlara birer analiz gönderirseniz çok sevinirim fakat biraz ayrıntılı bi analiz istiyorlar.işletmenin ekonomik,politik,sosyal ve teknolojik açıdan fırsatları,tehtitleri ve alternatifleri isteniyor.ayrıca vizyonları misyonları da gerekiyor.bana yardım ederseniz çok sevinirim.biraz fazla oldu 3 işletme istedim sizden ama çok aradım bulamadım.mailinizi sabırsızla bekliyorum.şimdiden çok teşekkür ederim.. Yorum sahibi : ayşen 8 Mayıs 2008 , 2:41 pm Merhaba, benim de aynı şekilde swot analizi hazırlamam gerekiyot hem de acilen. Çok araştırmama rağmen pek birşey bulamadım. Benim ödevim: hayali bir şirket kurup,kurmuş olduğum bu şirketin swot analizini yapmak. bana yardımcı olursanız çok sevinirim. Mailinizi bekliyorum. SAYGILARIMLA Yorum sahibi : derya öztürk 20 Mayıs 2008 , 10:37 am mrb benim bi ödewim wardı.Fırsatçı yada yenilikçi girişimçi çalısması ile ilğili bunların swot analizini, fizibilitesini ve hukuksal altyapısı ile ilğili konuları yapılıcaktı. Eger bu konuda bana yardım edebilirseniz cok sewinirim.Şimdiden teşekkürler. Yorum sahibi : begüm 22 Mayıs 2008 , 8:45 pm Merhabalar, benim de vestelin swot analizini hazırlamam gerekiyor. yardımcı olursanız çok memnun olurum. İyi Çalışmalar.. Yorum sahibi : gözde 10 Haziran 2008 , 10:58 pm merhaba.algidanın swot analizini yapmam gerekiyor yardımcı olabilecekmisiniz? Yorum sahibi : Sinem Gokce Caylak 12 Ağustos 2008 , 4:44 pm Merhabalar, Sayfada benim gibi bircok arkadasin oldugunu gordum ve yardim ettiginizi gordum benimde hazirlamam gereken buyuk bir proje var ve bu projenin bir parcasida swot analizi. Hakan bey en son attiginiz mesajda cok yogun oldugunuzu yazmissiniz o yuzden analizin detaylarini yazmiyorum. Eger banada yardim edecek zamaniniz varsa detaylari anlatacagim. Geri bildiriminizi bekliyorum. Simdiden tesekkurler Yorum sahibi : hilal 25 Eylül 2008 , 3:24 pm merhaba.benim de swot analiziyle ilgili bir ödevim var.ödevim;hayali bir şirket kurup o şirketin swot analizini yapmak.bu konuda yardımcı olursanız çok sevinirim.mailinizi bekliyorum.şimdiden teşekkür ederim. Yorum sahibi : AYŞE VARER 21 Ekim 2008 , 10:43 am Benim de size ulaşan bir çok arkadaş gibi şirketimin swot analiziniyapmam gerekiyor. Uygun olduğunuz en kısa zamanda geleceğini umduğum olumlu cevabınızı şimdiden heyecene bekliyorum. Kolay gelsin Yorum sahibi : çağla 2 Kasım 2008 , 8:02 pm merhabalar.bu sayfayı görünce çok mutlu oldum.hazırlamam gereken ödevim var.swot analizi ile ilgili.Yardım edebilecekseniz cevabınızı bekliyorum.şimdiden teşekkürler. Yorum sahibi : çağla 7 Kasım 2008 , 5:34 pm merhaba,yaptığım swot analizinde güçlü yönler ile fırsatları,zayıf yönler ile tehditleri birbirine karıştırmadan yapabilmiş miyim bunun tarafınızdan teğet edilmesini istiyorum.ama swot analizi konumu ve bilgilerimin herkes tarafından görülmesini istemiyorum.çünkü ödevimi daha teslim etmedim.swot analizi ile ilgili bilgilerimi size nasıl ulaştırabilirim.cevabınızı bekliyorum. Yorum sahibi : bengisu susmaz 7 Kasım 2008 , 11:09 pm Selam, Benim de swot analizi ile ilgili proje hazırlamam gerekiyor. Bu konu da yardımcı olabilir misiniz ?Murat Yüksel’e gönderdiğiniz analiz çalışmasını bana da yollarmısınız lütfen. En kısa zaman cevap verebilirseniz çok sevinirm. Çok sağolun şimdiden. Yorum sahibi : mehtap 13 Kasım 2008 , 9:23 pm benim de swot analiziyle ilgili ödevim var lütfen yardımcı olun Yorum sahibi : mehtap 13 Kasım 2008 , 9:57 pm MERHABA BENİM DE SWOT ANALİZİYLE İLGİLİ ÖDEVİM VAR YARDIMCI OLURSANIZ ÇOK SEVİRİM YALNIZ OLDUKÇA ÇOK SORULAR VAR VE OLDUKÇA KAPSAMLI BİR ŞEKİLDE OLMASI GEREKİYOR. ÖDEVİMİN KONUSU KÜÇÜK,ORTA VEYA BÜYÜK ÖLÇEKLİ BİR İŞLETMEYİ AŞAĞIDA BELİRTECEĞİM ŞABLONLARA UYMAK ŞARTIYLA SWOT ANALİZİ YAPILMASI GEREKİYOR. 1. İŞLETMENİN TARİHÇESİ VE HUKUKİ YAPISI 2. UZAK ÇEVRE ANALİZİ -İŞLETMENİN POLİTİK,EKONOMİK,SOSYAL, TEKNOLOJİK FIRSATLARI, TEHDİTLERİ VE ALTERNATİFLERİ NELERDİR? 3. YENİ YATIRIMLAR -İÇİNDE BULUNDUĞU PAZARDA REKABETİN ŞİDDETİ NASILDIR? TEDARİKÇİLERİN GÜCÜ NE KADARDIR - ALICILARIN GÜCÜ NE KADARDIR -İŞLETMENİN İKAME ÜRÜNLERİ VAR MI? -İŞLETMENİN YENİ YATIRIMLARI VAR MI? 4. İÇ ÇEVRE ANALİZİ - İŞLETMENİN MİSYONU, VİZYONU,DEĞERLERİ NELERDİR? -TEMEL YETKİNLİKLERİ VAR MI,VARSA NELERDİR? -İŞLETMEDE PERFORMANS YÖNETİM SİSTEMİ VAR MI? VARSA NASIL BİR YÖNETİM SİSTEMİ UYGULANIYOR? Yorum sahibi : gülşah 19 Kasım 2008 , 12:03 am meyve şarabı ürününün swot analizini yaparmısınız? güçlü yönler:iş konusunda bilgi sahibi ve istekli bir girişimci, eğitimli kadro, güçlü ve farklı ürün-hizmet sunumu, uygun coğrafi konum ve fiziksel alt yapı, pazar konusunda etkin teorik bilgi sahipliği, kanuni ve yasal prosedürlere tam hakimiyet. zayıf yönler: sermaye eksikliği, pazar ile ilgili uygulamalı bilgi ve deneyim eksikliği, pazara yabancı ürün, dağıtım kanalı eksikliği, kapasite sınırı. fırsatlar: ikame ürün sayısının azlığı, mevcut ürünle ilgili direkt rakip olmayışı, ekonomik durum nedeniyle pazara yeni rakip girişlerinin az olacağı beklentisi, yerel girdi kullanımı yüzünden hammadde fiyatlarının sabit kalacağı beklentisi, üretim tesisi için gereken ekipmanın kolay temin edilebilirliği. tehditler: global kriz, yetersiz çalışma sermayesi olasılığı, yatırım geri dönüm süresinin uzun olması, stok tutma mecburiyeti. bu sektörü göz önüne alarak uygun bir misyon ve vizyon belirleyiniz. en kısa zamanda gönderirseniz çok sevinirim… Yorum sahibi : müge 25 Kasım 2008 , 4:46 pm merhabalar ben bir konuda yardımınızı isteyecektim.benim elimde bir firmanın swot analizi bulunmakta.acaba bu analizi size iletsem uygulanması gerken stok politikası ve takip sitemi ile ilgili bilgiler verip ,üretim planlamasıyla bağlantısını açıklayabilir misiniz?yardımcı olabilirseniz çok sevinirim şimdiden teşekkür ederim güçlü yönler ; iş konusunda bilgili ve istekli girişimci eğitimli kadro uygun coğrafi konum ve fiziksel alt yapı pazar konusunda etkin teorik bilgi sahipliği kanuni ve yasal prosedürlere tam hakimiyet zayıf yönler ; sermaye eksikliği pazar ile ilgili uygulamalı bilgi be deneyim eksikliği pazara yabancı ürün dağıtım kanalı eksikliği kapasite sınırı fırsatlar ; ikame sayısının azlığı ürünün direkt rakibinin olmayışı ekonomik durum nedeniyle pazara yeni rakip girişinin az olacağı beklentisi yerel girdi kullanımı olduğundan hammadde fiyatlarının sabit kalacağı beklentisi üretim tesisi için gerekli ekipmanın kolay temin edilebilirliği tehditler ; global kriz yetersiz çalışma sermayesi olasılığı yatırımı8n geri dönüm süresinin uzun olması başlangıç yatırımının yüksekliği stok tutma mecburiyeti ürün;meyve şarabı Yorum sahibi : burak livan 28 Kasım 2008 , 4:53 pm iyi gunler cok basarılı bi calısma ornegi gercekten bana da www.hp.com inetrnet sitesinin ingilizce swot orngi gerekmektedir yardımcı olursanz cok sevnrm Yorum sahibi : önder 13 Aralık 2008 , 3:37 am neden güçlü yönler en küçük yazıyla yazılmış da zayıf yönleri sanki gözümüzün içine sokulacak gibi büyük yazılmış? insanın aklına doğal olarak artniyet geliyo.! bu da sizin zayıf yönünüz olsa gerek… Yorum sahibi : yasemin yaşar 13 Ocak 2009 , 12:18 am merhabalar bnde sizden yardımm almak istiyorumm bana herhangi bir şirketin swot pest ve durum analizi lazım… pest analizde kurumun politik ekonomik teknolojik sosyal durumu.Durum analizinde ise 1.şirketin misyon, vizyon, ekonomik teknolojik yönetimsel kaynaklar mewcutmu?. 2.rekabet analizi -rakipler kim -ayırıcı üstünlük ne-ne tür kaynaklara sahip 3.tüketici analizi -kim -ürün yada hizmeti almaya motive eden ne 4.pazar analizi cografi alana özgü dikkat edilmesi gerekenler 5.ürün analizi-ürün tüketicilerin isteklerine yanıt verebilecek niteliktemi? yardımcı olursanız sewinrmm Yorum sahibi : Hakan Uyanık 19 Ocak 2009 , 7:00 pm Merhabalar, Askerlik görevimi icra ettiğim için 5 ay gibi bir zamandır siteye bakma fırsatım olmadı ama artık hürgeneral rütbesine terfi ettiğim için geri dönüş yaptım. Önder Bey uyarınız içn teşekkürler, sanırım düzenleme yaparken gözümüzden kaçmış font ayarlaması derhal düzeltiyorum :) Zaman içinde yardım isteyen tüm arkadaşların affına sığınıyorum ama bundan sonra elimden gelen yardıma hazırım. Herkese iyi çalışmalar. Yorum sahibi : yasemin yaşar 26 Ocak 2009 , 11:42 pm tekrar slmlar o ödewe hala çok ihtiyacım war finallere yetiştrmem lazm :( cevabınızı bekliyorum şimdiden teşekkürler… Yorum sahibi : saniye turan 28 Şubat 2009 , 12:17 pm ben elma avm şirketinde çalışıyorum b.eşya tekstil züccaciye giyim ayakkabı ürünleri olan bir şirket bana bunla ilgili swot analizi yapmamda yardımcı olabilirmisiniz yarın toplantım var bunla ilgili cevap alabilirmiyim teşekkürler Yorum sahibi : ali erboyaci 15 Mart 2009 , 6:17 pm syn hakan bey, sitenizde swot analizleri örnekleri buldum ama pazarlama planı örneği lazım özelliklede ünlü tanınmış büyük çaplı firmaların..bir kaç tane internetten şu ana kadar ancak bir tane bulabildim.ulaşabileceğim bir yer veya sizde varsa yollarsanız çok memnun olurum..ayrıca okuduğum kadarıyla bir çok kişiyede swot analizi konusunda yardımcı olmuşsunuz bu yardımcı olduğunuzswot analizlerinden bir kaç tane örnek olması açısından yollamısınızz.özellikle tanınmış firmalar açısından olursa çok MEMNUN OLURUM.. ŞİMDİDEN ÇOK TEŞEKKÜRLER.. Yorum sahibi : hülya 11 Mayıs 2009 , 7:09 pm merhablar benimde acillll olarak bir swot analizine ihtiyacım var çok kapsamlı olmasada olur ama bütün sorulra cvb vermesi yetrli ; güçlü, zayıf, fırsatlar tehditler gibi sorula cvb alsam ve kurulmuş olan şirektin 2001 krizinden nasıl kurtulabilceğine dair bilgilerde yolluya bilrseniz sevinirim:((((((((((çokk acilll şimdiden teşkkr ederim..:( Yorum sahibi : tuna ergün 26 Mayıs 2009 , 11:07 am doğtaş firmasına ait swot analizi yapmam gerekiyor.firmaya ait detayları mail ile yollayabilirim. acaba yardımcı olabilir misiniz? Yorum sahibi : alfonzo 23 Haziran 2009 , 6:33 pm swot analizimi yaparak,10 sene sonra nerde olmak istediğimle alakalı bir proje ödevi lazım…fikirlerinizi ve yardımlarıınızı bekliyorum…son 20 saat acill yardım tşkler:) Yorum sahibi : zeynep 16 Temmuz 2009 , 2:08 pm benim kooperatifle ilgili swot analiz yapmam gerekli ama ben bu konuyu sadece internetten baktığım kadar biliyorum daha fazlası yok.sizden istediğim şey kooperatifin güçlü yönleri ve zayıf yönleri neler ben bu zayıf yönü nasıl avantaja çevirebilirim.memleketimde olan ve bizim için dezavantaj olan diğer koperatiflere olan güvensizliği ben nasıl yeni kuracağımız kooperatif için avantaja çevirebilirim bizim bu konuda fırsatlarımız tehdit unsurlarımız nelerdir.yardımlarınızı bekliyorum.Şimdiden teşekkür ederim. Yorum sahibi : pınar 13 Ağustos 2009 , 4:33 pm meraba,benimde hp firmasıyla hatta dizüstü bilgisayarlarıyla ilgili swot analizi,bcg matrisi,cne matrisine iht,yacım var ama hiç bir bilgi bulamadım hep ingilizce sayfalarında yardımcı olabilirmisiniz? Yorum sahibi : eric adams 7 Eylül 2009 , 11:46 pm hocam paniklemek istemiyorum. bu ödevi çözmem lazım bir an önce. yardımcı olursanız sevinirim. Bana tatlıcı tombak firması için firmanın faliyet alanları, iş hedefleri,iletişim hedefleri,hedefkitle,sosyal paydaşlar, firmanın mesajları,hedef kitle üzerindeki davranış degişikliği,iletişim amaçları ,kıritik başarı faktörleri,kırıtik risk faktörleri ve iletişim hedefleri ölçme değerlendirme adı altındaki konu başlıklarıyla ilgili elinizde herhangi üç firmanın swotunu benimle paylaşırsanız çok sevinirim. Yorum sahibi : Hakan Uyanık 15 Eylül 2009 , 4:12 pm Merhaba, İşlerim nedeniyle önümüzdeki 1 ay boyunca oldukça yoğun olacağım. Maalesef bu sürede isteklerinize yardımcı olamayacağım :( Biraz rahatladıktan sonra yeni swot analizi örneklerini sitemizde bulabileceksiniz. Vaktinizi ayırdığınız ve değerli yorumlarınız için teşekkür ederiz. Soruman.com Yorum sahibi : SAR 19 Ekim 2009 , 10:22 pm Merhaba Hakan Bey benim de marks and spencer ile ilgili bir swot analizi yapmam gerekiyor.Yardım ederseniz sevinirim Yorum sahibi : mihri 10 Kasım 2009 , 2:15 pm merhaba hakan bey acil yardımınıza ihtiyacım var nolur yardımcı olun :) SWOT ANALİZİYLE İLGİLİ ÖDEVİM VAR YARDIMCI OLURSANIZ ÇOK SEVİRİM YALNIZ OLDUKÇA ÇOK SORULAR VAR VE OLDUKÇA KAPSAMLI BİR ŞEKİLDE OLMASI GEREKİYOR. ÖDEVİMİN KONUSU KÜÇÜK,ORTA VEYA BÜYÜK ÖLÇEKLİ BİR İŞLETMEYİ AŞAĞIDA BELİRTECEĞİM ŞABLONLARA UYMAK ŞARTIYLA SWOT ANALİZİ YAPILMASI GEREKİYOR. 1. İŞLETMENİN TARİHÇESİ VE HUKUKİ YAPISI 2. UZAK ÇEVRE ANALİZİ -İŞLETMENİN POLİTİK,EKONOMİK,SOSYAL, TEKNOLOJİK FIRSATLARI, TEHDİTLERİ VE ALTERNATİFLERİ NELERDİR? 3. YENİ YATIRIMLAR -İÇİNDE BULUNDUĞU PAZARDA REKABETİN ŞİDDETİ NASILDIR? TEDARİKÇİLERİN GÜCÜ NE KADARDIR - ALICILARIN GÜCÜ NE KADARDIR -İŞLETMENİN İKAME ÜRÜNLERİ VAR MI? -İŞLETMENİN YENİ YATIRIMLARI VAR MI? 4. İÇ ÇEVRE ANALİZİ - İŞLETMENİN MİSYONU, VİZYONU,DEĞERLERİ NELERDİR? -TEMEL YETKİNLİKLERİ VAR MI,VARSA NELERDİR? -İŞLETMEDE PERFORMANS YÖNETİM SİSTEMİ VAR MI? VARSA NASIL BİR YÖNETİM SİSTEMİ UYGULANIYOR? SWOT Analizi Nedir? Nasıl Yapılır? Hakan Uyanık tarafından yazıldı Gecenlerde 6 aylık performans değerlendirmesine girecek bir arkadaşım benden kendisinin SWOT analizini yapmamı istedi, bu konuda kendisine yardım ederken özellikle fırsat ve tehditleri kafamda pek canlandıramadım ve SWOT analizi yaparken neler sormamız gerektiği üzerinde bir araştırma yapmaya karar verdim. Bu yazıda genel hatlarıyla SWOT analizi nedir ve nasıl yapılır bulacaksınız. Gecenlerde 6 aylık performans değerlendirmesine girecek bir arkadaşım benden kendisinin SWOT analizini yapmamı istedi, bu konuda kendisine yardım ederken özellikle fırsat ve tehditleri kafamda pek canlandıramadım ve SWOT analizi yaparken neleri sorgulamamız gerektiği üzerinde kısa bir araştırma yapmaya karar verdim ve bazı kaynaklara ulaştım. Aşağıda genel hatlarıyla SWOT analizi nedir ve nasıl yapılır bulacaksınız. SWOT analizi incelenen kurumun, tekniğin, sürecin, durumun veya kişinin güçlü (Strenghts) ve zayıf (Weaknesses) yönlerini belirlemekte ve dış çevreden kaynaklanan fırsat (Opportunities) ve tehditleri (Threats) saptamakta kullanılan bir tekniktir. SWOT Analizinde amacımız; iç ve dış etkenleri dikkate alarak, varolan güçlü yönlerimizden ve fırsatlardan en üst düzeyde yararlanacak, tehditlerin ve zayıf yanlarımızın etkisini en aza indirecek plan ve stratejiler geliştirmektir. SWOT analizi, sadece güçlü olduğumuz ve büyük fırsatların yattığı alanlara odaklanmamızı sağlamakla kalmayıp zayıf olduğumuz ve gelecekte bizi bekleyen tehditleri de görmemize yardımcı olur. Başka bir deyişle SWOT Analizi: *Çevresel faktörlerin incelenmesi ve *Fırsatların araştırılması *Tehditlerin anlaşılması *Kuvvetli yönlerinizin tesbiti *Zayıf yönlerinizin itiraf edilmesini kapsayan bir yöntemdir. SWOT Analizinin iş dünyasında genel olarak uygulandığı durumları şu şekilde sıralayabiliriz: >Yeni bir pazara girerken pazarın yapısının çözümlenmesinde >Stratejik bir plan geliştirilmesi aşamasında >İş süreçlerinin geliştirmesinde >Sorun tanımlama ve çözüm oluşturulması aşamalarında >İnsan kaynakları geliştirilmesinde ve performans yönetiminde >Nicel verilerin yetersiz, bilgilerin kişilerin belleklerinde olduğu durumların analizinde Güçlü Yönlerin Saptanmasında *Üstün noktalarım nelerdir ? *Neleri iyi yaparım ? *Başkaları, güçlü yanlarım olarak neleri görmekteler ? *Hangi tür işleri daha iyi yapıyorum? Zayıf Yönlerin Saptanmasında *Neleri kötü yapıyorum ? *Neleri iyileştirmeye gereksinimim var ? *Başkaları hangi konularda benden daha iyiler ? *Başkalarının gözüyle ne gibi zayıflıklarım var ? Fırsatların Saptanmasında *Çevremde ne gibi ilginç gelişmeler yaşanıyor, neler olup bitiyor ? *Önümde duran fırsatlar neler? ~Fırsat yaratan kaynaklar nelerdir ? –Teknoloji ve pazarda oluşan değişimler –Hükümet politikalarındaki değişiklikler –Sosyo-kültürel yapıdaki değişimler –Yerel olaylar Tehditlerin Saptanmasında *Önümde ne gibi engeller var ? *Rakiplerim ne durumdalar ? *İş, ürün veya hizmet standartlarında her hangi bir değişim söz konusu mu ? *Değişen teknoloji her hangi bir şekilde beni tehdit ediyor mu ? *Finansal sorunlarım var mı, yoksa hangi durumlarda çıkabilir? gibi genel soruları kendimize yöneltmeliyiz ve tamamen gerçekçi olmalıyız. Kişisel SWOT analizimizi yapabileğimiz gibi kurumlarda da beyin fırtınası yöntemleriyle SWOT analizi yogun olarak yapılmaktadır. Özellikle iş görüşmelerinde “Kendinizi kısaca anlatın, güçlü yönleriniz nelerdir?” şeklinde sorularla karşılaşma olasılığınız yüksektir. SWOT analizi sonucunda: *Güçlü yönlerimizi fırsatlardan yararlanacak şekilde kullanabiliriz. *Zayıf yönlerimizin farkına vararak onları güçlü yönlere dönüştürecek stratejiler geliştirebiliriz. *Çevremizdeki tehditleri güçlü yanlarımız ile bütünleştirilebilecek fırsatlara dönüştürebiliriz. http://www.soruman.com/swot-analizi-ornegi-wa l-mart/ Kaynaklar: 1. vizyon2023.tubitak.gov.tr/ etkinlikler/bilgilendirme/Gurlek.ppt 2. www.kobinet.org.tr/haber.php?id=274 3. http://www.kobitek.com/makale.php?id=83 SWOT Analizi Örneği - Starbucks SWOT Analizi Örneği - Wal-Mart Burhan Abiden inciler Marka değeri nasıl ölçülür? Kurumsal Karne (Balanced Scorecard) Nedir? Bireysel Emeklilik Sistemi (BES) Nedir? Bu yazı ile ilgili 11 yorum var Yorum sahibi : canan 11 Ocak 2008 , 12:50 am yardımlarınız için teşekkür ederm. Yorum sahibi : mustafa 9 Mart 2008 , 9:49 pm size çok teşekkür ediyorum böyle bir site hazırladığınız için gerçekten çok faydalı olmuş emeği geçen tüm arkadaşlara benden kocaman bir alkışşşşş.. Yorum sahibi : emir 20 Haziran 2008 , 5:10 pm gercekten de cok başarılı bir acıklama ve site de aynı şekilde cok başarılı. staj ile sorularıma uygun cevapları burda buldum teşekkürler Yorum sahibi : selahattin 20 Ağustos 2008 , 8:42 pm iş dünyasında her gün yeni birşeyler öğrenmek zorundayız bunun için çok fazla araştırmak ve okumak gerekli beni bir alanda çok fazla aydınlatacak konuya değinmişsiniz emeğinize saygı duyuyorum aydınlattığınız için de çok tşkr ederim Yorum sahibi : SWOT « Sergüzeşt 21 Ağustos 2008 , 1:12 pm … Ağustos 2008 SWOT Posted by serguzest under Günlük Tatilde iken, bir boş anımda, güneşin bağrında,ve ilk uygulamasını kendimde yaptığım bir şeyi tekrarlamak istedim. Kendimle ilgili kısa bir SWOT(GZFT) Analizi yaptım. Güçlü ve zayıf yönlerimi, önümdeki fırsat ve tehditleridüşündüm. Bunları birarada görünce, kendi hakkımda kendimce bir değerlendirme yaptım. Bunu sizle paylaşıp kendimi daha da rezil etmek gibi bi niyetim yok. Ama elde ettiğim sonucun oldukça faydalı ve hatta objektif olduğunu söyleyebilirim. … Yorum sahibi : defne kaya 4 Aralık 2008 , 3:04 am gerçekten çok teşekkür ederim ben ticaret okuyan bi öğrenciyim ve yarın sınavım var çıkıcak olan sorulardan biriside ’swot analysis’di.ciddi anlamda imdadıma yetiştiniz size tekrar çok teşekkür ederim :) Yorum sahibi : dilay 23 Aralık 2008 , 11:10 am sitenizi çok beğendim. süper. herkese yeşekkürler böle bir site oluşturduğu içinnn.. Yorum sahibi : Ertan 21 Ocak 2009 , 1:03 pm Ben Siemens’de çalışıyorum ve araştırma projem 500 şirket araştırması ve sizin swot araştırma hakkındaki yazdıklarınızdan yola çıkıcam.Gerçekten herşey çok güzel ve yerinde oturmuş çok teşekkür ederim.. Yorum sahibi : GENCAY 13 Şubat 2009 , 2:05 am Ben bir eğitimciyim.Swot u okulda uygulayacağız. Bilgilerinizden çok yararlandım.Teşekkür ediyorum. Ayrıca siteniz de güzel olmuş. Yorum sahibi : cemil 2 Nisan 2009 , 9:41 pm önce böyle bir site kurdugunuz için tesekkurler ben azerbaycada okuyorum iktisat son sınıfım bitirme tezim swot ve burda buldum cok kaliteli bir sistem teşekkürler ancak benim daha fazla acıklama laf fazlalığına ihtiyacım var yardım edermisiniz ? Yorum sahibi : Hasan 8 Eylül 2009 , 1:53 am Şirketimiz için periyodik olarak swot analizi yapmaktayız, bu hedeflerimizi daha çok netleştirim, ticaret dünyasında hangi noktada olduğumuzu anlamakla beraber, bizi rakiplerimize karşı neler yapabilecğeimiz konusunda bol bol aydınlatmakta. SWOT Analizi inglizce Wikipedia'dan ing/trkç WOT Analizi bir stratejik planlama yöntemi S trengths, W eaknesses, O pportunities değerlendirmek için kullanılan ve T hreats bir proje içinde veya iş girişim de dahil. O işi veya proje ve olumlu olduğunu ve amacı gerçekleştirmek için elverişli iç ve dış faktörler tanımlamanın amacı belirten içerir. Teknik Albert Humphrey olan Stanford Üniversitesi 1960 ve 1970'lerde 500 şirketleri Fortune verileri kullanarak bir kongre liderliğindeki aktarılma olduğunu. Bir SWOT analizi ilk olarak istediğiniz bitiş devlet veya objektif tanımlama ile başlamalıdır. Bir SWOT analizi stratejik planlama modeli dahil olabilir. Bir amacı SWOT analizi odaklı dahil eden stratejik planlama tekniği örnek Yaratıcı Stratejik Analiz (SCAN) olduğunu. Stratejik Planlama, SWOT ve tarama analizi de dahil olmak üzere, çok araştırma konusu olmuştur. S trengths: kişinin özellikleri ya da amacı gerçekleştirmek için faydalıdır şirket. W eaknesses: kişinin özellikleri ya da amacı gerçekleştirmek için zararlıdır şirket. O pportunities: bu amacı gerçekleştirmek için yararlı dış koşullar. T hreats: hangi amaç için zarar verebilecek dış koşullar. Çünkü seçilen amaç başarı için planlama sürecinde sonraki adımları SWOTs elde edilebilir SWOTs belirlenmesi esastır. Birincisi, karar vericilerin olsun hedefi ulaşılabilir olduğunu belirlemek gerekir, SWOTs verilir. Eğer amaç değil farklı bir objektif ve seçilmelidir işlem tekrarlanır ulaşılabilir olduğunu. SWOT analizi çoğu akademik vurgulamak ve güçlü, zayıf yönleri, fırsatlar ve tehditler tespit kullanılır. Özellikle kalkınma için alanların tespitine yardımcı olur. Içeriği hide 1 Eşleme ve dönüştürme SWOT ve Kullanımı 1,1 Evidence 2 İç ve dış faktörler SWOT Analizi 3 kullanın 4-peyzaj SWOT analizi 5 Kurumsal planlama 5,1 Pazarlama 6 Ayrıca bakınız 7 Referanslar 8 Dış bağlantılar Değiştir Eşleme ve dönüştürme SWOT kullanan başka bir yolu eşleme ve dönüştürme. Eşleme fırsatlara güçlü eşleşen rekabet avantajı bulmak için kullanılır. Dönüştürme tehdit ve güçlü ya da zayıf fırsatlarını dönüştürmek için dönüşüm stratejileri uygulamaktır. Dönüşüm stratejisinin bir örnek, yeni pazarlar bulmak. Eğer tehdit ve zayıflıkların en aza indirmek veya önlemek denemelisiniz bir şirket dönüştürülemez. 2 Değiştir Kanıt SWOT ve Kullanımı SWOT analizi stratejilerinin değerlendirilmesinde dikkate sınırlayabilir. J. Scott Armstrong notları ki SWOT bunların planlama yeterli bir iş başardılar sonucuna olabilir kullanım "kişi ve firmanın hedefleri tanımlayan veya alternatif stratejiler için yatırım getirisini hesaplamak gibi mantıklı şeyler görmezden." 3 Bulguları Menon et al. (1999) 4 ve Hill ve Westbrook (1997) 5 bu SWOT performans zarar verebilir göstermiştir. SWOT alternatif olarak, Armstrong daha iyi kurumsal performans yol açan 5 adım yaklaşım alternatif anlatılmaktadır. 6 Bu eleştirileri SWOT analizi yukarıda altında açıklanan öncesinde SWOT analizi eski bir sürümü adreslenmiş başlığı "Stratejik ve Yaratıcı Kullanım SWOT Analizi." Bu eski sürüm, SWOTs elde olması gerekmez mi objektif üzerinde anlaştılar. SWOT analiz örnekleri aşağıda İnsan Kaynakları "başlığı altında verilmektedir" ve "Pazarlama objektif bir devlet yok." Değiştir İç ve dış faktörler Herhangi bir SWOT analizinin amacı, hedefi gerçekleştirmek için önemli anahtar iç ve dış faktörler belirlemektir. Bu şirketin benzersiz bir değer zinciri içinde gelir. Iki ana kategoriler halinde SWOT analizi gruplar bilgi anahtar parçalarıdır: İç faktörler - güçlü ve zayıf yönlerini organizasyon iç. Dış faktörler - fırsatlar ve tehditler organizasyon için dış ortam sundu. - Faktörleri belirlemek için bir PEST veya havaneli analiz kullanın Iç faktörler güçlü ya da zayıf olarak kuruluş amaçları etkileri bağlı olarak görülebilir. Ne bir amaç ile ilgili başka bir amaç için zayıf olabilir güçlü temsil edebilir. Faktörler tüm 4P's yanı sıra, personel, finans ile, üretim yetenekleri, vb içerebilir. Dış faktörler makroekonomik konularda, teknolojik değişim, mevzuat ve sosyo-kültürel değişiklikler gibi değişiklikleri pazar veya rakip konumda olabilir. Sonuçlar genellikle bir matris şeklinde sunulmaktadır. SWOT analizi kategorizasyon sadece bir yöntemdir ve kendi zayıf yönleri vardır. Örneğin, yerine listeleri derlemek için gerçekte hedeflerine ulaşılmasında önemli olduğunu düşünmek şirketleri ikna eğilimi olabilir. Ayrıca uncritically sonuç listeleri sunuyor ve net bir önceliklendirme kadar olmadan, örneğin, zayıf fırsatları güçlü tehditleri dengelemek için görünebilir. Çok hızlı bir aday SWOT girişi ortadan kaldırmak için ihtiyatlı değildir. Bireysel SWOTs önemi oluşturur stratejilerinin değeri açıklanacak. Bu değerli stratejiler üreten bir SWOT öğesi önemlidir. Hiçbir stratejiler üreten bir SWOT öğe önemli değildir. Değiştir SWOT Analizi Kullanımı SWOT analizinin yararlılığı kar sınırlı değildir kuruluşları arayan. SWOT analizi herhangi bir kararın kullanılan olabilir durum istediğiniz bir sonu-devlet (nesnel) tanımlandığında yapma. Örnekler: kar amacı gütmeyen kuruluşlar, hükümet birimleri, ve bireyler. SWOT analizi de öncesi kullanılabilir kriz önleyici planlama ve kriz yönetimi. SWOT analizi bir canlılık çalışma sırasında bir tavsiye oluştururken kullanılabilir. Değiştir SWOT-peyzaj analizi SWOT-peyzaj kapmak farklı yönetim durumlarda görüntülenmesi ve karşılaştırılabilir nesnelerin dinamik performans öngören bulgularına Brendan Kitts, Leif Edvinsson ve Tord Beding (2000) tarafından göre göre. 7 Göreli performans değişiklikler sürekli tanımlanır. Ölçümlerin potansiyel riski olabilir ya da fırsat nesneleri vurgulanır Projeler (veya diğer birimler). SWOT manzara da) hangi temel gücü / eden ya da vardı muhtemelen kullanmak (örn için değeri bağlamında en yüksek etkiye sahip olacaktır zayıflık faktörler. Sermaye değeri dalgalanmalar gösterir. Değiştir Kurumsal planlama Strateji ve planlarını kendi hedeflerine ulaşmak için organizasyon, daha sonra sistemli bir organizasyon / sıkı süreç kurumsal planlama olarak bilinen kullanır etkinleştirmek için gelişimi bir parçası olarak. SWOT PEST yanında / havaneli iş ve çevre analizi için temel faktörleri kullanılabilir. 8 Set hedefleri - organizasyon ne oluyor tanımlama Çevre tarama Kuruluşun SWOT İç kıymet takdiri, bu gibi bir ürün portföyü / hizmet ve ürünü bir analizi / hizmet ömrü mevcut durumun bir değerlendirmesini olması gerekir Mevcut stratejilerin analizi, bu bir iç / dış değerlendirmesine sonuçlarından belirlemek gerekir. Bu hangi çevresel faktörler bakacağız boşluk analizi içerebilir Stratejik Konular tanımlı - hangi kuruluş tarafından ele alınması gereken bir şirket planının geliştirilmesinde önemli faktörler Stratejik konular - revize analizi yeni / revize stratejiler geliştirin hedefleri anlamına gelebilir değiştirmeniz gerekir Kritik başarı faktörleri kurun - hedefleri ve stratejisinin uygulanması başarı Hazırlama, kaynak operasyonel, strateji uygulanması için projeler planlıyor Izleme sonuçları - planlarına yönelik haritalama, hangi / strateji hedefleri değişiklik anlamına gelebilir düzeltici eyleme. 9 Değiştir Pazarlama Ana madde: Pazarlama yönetimi Birçok rakip analizleri olarak, pazarlamacıların pazarda, özellikle onların göreli rekabet güçlü ve zayıf yönleri SWOT analizi ile odaklanan her rakip ayrıntılı profillerini inşa. Pazarlama yöneticileri, her rakibin maliyet yapısı, kar, kaynak ve yetkileri, rekabetçi konumlandırma ve ürün farklılaşması, dikey entegrasyon derecesi kaynakları inceleyeceğiz, sanayi gelişmelere tarihsel tepkiler, ve diğer faktörler. Pazarlama yönetimi sık sık araştırma yatırım için gerekli verilerin doğru pazarlama analizleri gerçekleştirmek için gerekli toplamak için bulur. Buna göre, yönetim çoğu pazar araştırma yürütmektedir (dönüşümlü) Bu bilgi edinmek için araştırma pazarlama. Pazarlamacılar pazar araştırma yapmak için çeşitli teknikler kullanır, ancak bazı daha yaygın bazıları şunlardır: Odak grupları gibi Kalitatif pazarlama araştırması, Istatistiksel anketleri gibi Kantitatif pazarlama araştırması, Test piyasaları gibi Deneysel teknikler Gibi gözlemsel teknikler etnografik (on-site) gözlem Pazarlama yöneticileri de tasarım olabilir ve çeşitli çevre ve rekabetçi istihbarat tarama nezaret eğilimlerini tespit yardımcı olmak ve şirketin pazarlama analizi bilgi işler. SWOT İKY yılında uzmanlık küçük bir yönetim danışmanlığı ve pazardaki konumunu analiz etmek için kullanma. 10 Güçlü Zayıf Fırsatlar Tehditler Ünü pazarda Ortak ziyade işletim düzeyde danışmanları yetersizliği düzeyi Iyi iyi belirlenmiş piyasa niş Sıra kurdu. Büyük danışmanlık küçük bir seviyede Uzmanlık İK danışmanlık ortak düzeyinde Çok uğraşmak için boyut veya yetenek eksikliği nedeniyle disiplin atamaları yapamaz İKY alanları dışındaki danışmanlık için belirlenen piyasa Diğer küçük danışmanlık pazarı istila arıyorum Sicili - başarılı atamaları Değiştir Ayrıca bakınız Albert S Humphrey Altı Kuvvetleri Modeli VRIO PEST analizi Değiştir Referanslar ^ SCAN 19 $ http://www.mbatoolbox.org/stories/storyReader ^ Örneğin bakınız: Mehta, S. (2000) Pazarlama Stratejisi 1 ^ ManyWorlds.com: SWOT yapmayın: Not Pazarlama Planlaması ^ Menon, A. ve ark. (1999). "Antecedents ve Pazarlama Stratejisi sonuçları yapma." Journal of Marketing 63: 18-40. DOI: 10.2307/1251943. ^ Hill, T. & R. Westbrook (1997). "SWOT Analizi: It's Time Bir Ürün için hatırlayın." Long Range Planning 30 (1): 46-52's. DOI: 10.1016/S0024-6301 (96) 00095-7. ^ J. Scott Armstrong (1982). "Fiyat Biçimsel Planlama stratejik kararlar için". Strategic Management Journal 3: 197-211. DOI: 10.1002/smj.4250030303. ^ Brendan Kitts, Leif Edvinsson ve Tord Beding (2000) etkileşimli, sorgu-güçlü-3D Manzara http://de.scientificcommons.org/534302 içine geçmiş şirket performansını bilgisi Crystallizing ^ Armstrong. M. İnsan Kaynakları Yönetimi Uygulamaları (10. baskı) 2006 Bir el kitabı, Kogan Page, Londra, ISBN 0-7494-4631-5 ^ Armstrong.M Yönetim Süreçleri ve İşlevleri, 1996, Londra CIPD ISBN 0-85292-438-0 ^ Armstrong.M Yönetim Süreçleri ve İşlevleri, 1996, Londra CIPD ISBN 0-85292-438-0 Değiştir Dış bağlantılar Analiz Orman & Orman Case of SWOT Analizi video ve (MindTools.com) şablonu SWOT analizi yöntemi ve örnekler (Businessballs.com) SWOT analizi (CIPD) SWOT Analizi (Inghenia.com için) Ücretsiz online yazılım aracı Sayfa kategorileri: Pazarlama | İş zekası | Pazar araştırması | Stratejik yönetim | İnsan kaynakları yönetimi | Yönetim SWOT Analysis is a strategic planning method used to evaluate the S trengths, W eaknesses, O pportunities, and T hreats involved in a project or in a business venture. It involves specifying the objective of the business venture or project and identifying the internal and external factors that are favorable and unfavorable to achieving that objective. The technique is credited to Albert Humphrey , who led a convention at Stanford University in the 1960s and 1970s using data from Fortune 500 companies. A SWOT analysis must first start with defining a desired end state or objective. A SWOT analysis may be incorporated into the strategic planning model. An example of a strategic planning technique that incorporates an objective-driven SWOT analysis is Strategic Creative Analysis (SCAN) [ 1 ] . Strategic Planning, including SWOT and SCAN analysis, has been the subject of much research. S trengths: attributes of the person or company that are helpful to achieving the objective. W eaknesses: attributes of the person or company that are harmful to achieving the objective. O pportunities: external conditions that are helpful to achieving the objective. T hreats: external conditions which could do damage to the objective. Identification of SWOTs is essential because subsequent steps in the process of planning for achievement of the selected objective may be derived from the SWOTs. First, the decision makers have to determine whether the objective is attainable, given the SWOTs. If the objective is NOT attainable a different objective must be selected and the process repeated. The SWOT analysis is often used in academia to highlight and identify strengths, weaknesses, opportunities and threats. It is particularly helpful in identifying areas for development. Contents hide 1 Matching and converting 1.1 Evidence on the Use of SWOT 2 Internal and external factors 3 Use of SWOT Analysis 4 SWOT-landscape analysis 5 Corporate planning 5.1 Marketing 6 See also 7 References 8 External links [ edit ]Matching and converting Another way of utilizing SWOT is matching and converting . Matching is used to find competitive advantages by matching the strengths to opportunities. Converting is to apply conversion strategies to convert threats or weaknesses into strengths or opportunities. An example of conversion strategy is to find new markets. If the threats or weaknesses cannot be converted a company should try to minimize or avoid them. [ 2 ] [ edit ]Evidence on the Use of SWOT SWOT analysis may limit the strategies considered in the evaluation. J. Scott Armstrong notes that "people who use SWOT might conclude that they have done an adequate job of planning and ignore such sensible things as defining the firm's objectives or calculating ROI for alternate strategies." [ 3 ] Findings from Menon et al. (1999) [ 4 ] and Hill and Westbrook (1997) [ 5 ] have shown that SWOT may harm performance. As an alternative to SWOT, Armstrong describes a 5-step approach alternative that leads to better corporate performance. [ 6 ] These criticisms are addressed to an old version of SWOT analysis that precedes the SWOT analysis described above under the heading "Strategic and Creative Use of SWOT Analysis." This old version did not require that SWOTs be derived from an agreed upon objective. Examples of SWOT analyses that do not state an objective are provided below under "Human Resources" and "Marketing." [ edit ]Internal and external factors The aim of any SWOT analysis is to identify the key internal and external factors that are important to achieving the objective. These come from within the company's unique value chain. SWOT analysis groups key pieces of information into two main categories: Internal factors – The strengths and weaknesses internal to the organization. External factors – The opportunities and threats presented by the external environment to the organization. - Use a PEST or PESTLE analysis to help identify factors The internal factors may be viewed as strengths or weaknesses depending upon their impact on the organization's objectives. What may represent strengths with respect to one objective may be weaknesses for another objective. The factors may include all of the 4P's ; as well as personnel, finance, manufacturing capabilities, and so on. The external factors may include macroeconomic matters, technological change, legislation, and socio-cultural changes, as well as changes in the marketplace or competitive position. The results are often presented in the form of a matrix. SWOT analysis is just one method of categorization and has its own weaknesses. For example, it may tend to persuade companies to compile lists rather than think about what is actually important in achieving objectives. It also presents the resulting lists uncritically and without clear prioritization so that, for example, weak opportunities may appear to balance strong threats. It is prudent not to eliminate too quickly any candidate SWOT entry. The importance of individual SWOTs will be revealed by the value of the strategies it generates. A SWOT item that produces valuable strategies is important. A SWOT item that generates no strategies is not important. [ edit ]Use of SWOT Analysis The usefulness of SWOT analysis is not limited to profit-seeking organizations. SWOT analysis may be used in any decision-making situation when a desired end-state (objective) has been defined. Examples include: non-profit organizations , governmental units, and individuals. SWOT analysis may also be used in pre-crisis planning and preventive crisis management . SWOT analysis may also be used in creating a recommendation during a viability study . [ edit ]SWOT-landscape analysis The SWOT-landscape grabs different managerial situations by visualizing and foreseeing the dynamic performance of comparable objects according to findings by Brendan Kitts, Leif Edvinsson and Tord Beding (2000). [ 7 ] Changes in relative performance are continually identified. Projects (or other units of measurements) that could be potential risk or opportunity objects are highlighted. SWOT-landscape also indicates which underlying strength/weakness factors that have had or likely will have highest influence in the context of value in use (for ex. capital value fluctuations). [ edit ]Corporate planning As part of the development of strategies and plans to enable the organization to achieve its objectives, then that organization will use a systematic/rigorous process known as corporate planning . SWOT alongside PEST / PESTLE can be used as a basis for the analysis of business and environmental factors. [ 8 ] Set objectives – defining what the organization is going to do Environmental scanning Internal appraisals of the organization's SWOT, this needs to include an assessment of the present situation as well as a portfolio of products/services and an analysis of the product/service life cycle Analysis of existing strategies , this should determine relevance from the results of an internal/external appraisal. This may include gap analysis which will look at environmental factors Strategic Issues defined – key factors in the development of a corporate plan which needs to be addressed by the organization Develop new/revised strategies – revised analysis of strategic issues may mean the objectives need to change Establish critical success factors – the achievement of objectives and strategy implementation Preparation of operational, resource, projects plans for strategy implementation Monitoring results – mapping against plans, taking corrective action which may mean amending objectives/strategies. [ 9 ] [ edit ]Marketing Main article: Marketing management In many competitor analyses, marketers build detailed profiles of each competitor in the market, focusing especially on their relative competitive strengths and weaknesses using SWOT analysis. Marketing managers will examine each competitor's cost structure, sources of profits, resources and competencies, competitive positioning and product differentiation, degree of vertical integration, historical responses to industry developments, and other factors. Marketing management often finds it necessary to invest in research to collect the data required to perform accurate marketing analysis. Accordingly, management often conducts market research (alternately marketing research) to obtain this information. Marketers employ a variety of techniques to conduct market research, but some of the more common include: Qualitative marketing research, such as focus groups Quantitative marketing research, such as statistical surveys Experimental techniques such as test markets Observational techniques such as ethnographic (on-site) observation Marketing managers may also design and oversee various environmental scanning and competitive intelligence processes to help identify trends and inform the company's marketing analysis. Using SWOT to analyse the market position of a small management consultancy with specialism in HRM. [ 10 ] Strengths Weaknesses Opportunities Threats Reputation in marketplace Shortage of consultants at operating level rather than partner level Well established position with a well defined market niche. Large consultancies operating at a minor level Expertise at partner level in HRM consultancy Unable to deal with multi-disciplinary assignments because of size or lack of ability Identified market for consultancy in areas other than HRM Other small consultancies looking to invade the marketplace Track record – successful assignments [ edit ]See also Albert S Humphrey Six Forces Model VRIO PEST analysis [ edit ]References ^ http://www.mbatoolbox.org/stories/storyReader$19 SCAN ^ See for instance: Mehta, S. (2000) Marketing Strategy 1 ^ ManyWorlds.com: Don't do SWOT: A Note on Marketing Planning ^ Menon, A. et al. (1999). "Antecedents and Consequences of Marketing Strategy Making". Journal of Marketing 63 : 18–40. doi : 10.2307/1251943 . ^ Hill, T. & R. Westbrook (1997). "SWOT Analysis: It's Time for a Product Recall". Long Range Planning 30 (1): 46–52. doi : 10.1016/S0024-6301(96)00095-7 . ^ J. Scott Armstrong (1982). "The Value of Formal Planning for Strategic Decisions". Strategic Management Journal 3 : 197–211. doi : 10.1002/smj.4250030303 . ^ Brendan Kitts, Leif Edvinsson and Tord Beding (2000) Crystallizing knowledge of historical company performance into interactive, query-able 3D Landscapes http://de.scientificcommons.org/534302 ^ Armstrong . M. A handbook of Human Resource Management Practice (10th edition) 2006, Kogan Page , London ISBN 0-7494-4631-5 ^ Armstrong.M Management Processes and Functions, 1996, London CIPD ISBN 0-85292-438-0 ^ Armstrong.M Management Processes and Functions, 1996, London CIPD ISBN 0-85292-438-0 [ edit ]External links Analysis of Forest & Forest Case SWOT Analysis video and template (MindTools.com) SWOT analysis method and examples (Businessballs.com) SWOT analysis (CIPD) Free online software tool for SWOT Analysis (Inghenia.com) Categories : Marketing | Business intelligence | Market research | Strategic management | Human resource management | Management